


Once Upon A Time, In Eorzea

by PostPrincessPiaP



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Personal Growth, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostPrincessPiaP/pseuds/PostPrincessPiaP
Summary: Once Upon a time, the role of warrior of light had seemed such a fairytale vocation....





	

Once upon a time, a young woman, fresh and new to Eorzea, seeking adventure, fell victim to a crush.

A silly little crush on a pale and beautiful admiral, whose strength of will and character the young woman aspired to one day match.

Once upon a time, a woman discovered a light inside her that could save the world, and which drew her towards people who would become irreplaceably precious to her. Together they toppled gods and battled empires and halted calamities. The Woman became a Heroine, and quietly within her blossomed feelings for a bright eyed scholar who shared her love of the axe, whose enthusiasm lit up the world in ways that made the light of Hydalaen seem dim in comparison. Feelings she tried again and again to put to page that she might express them one day, though she knew it was never to be. 

Once upon a time, for reasons she would never understand, The heroine lost her light, and the scholar lost her life.

Revenge came quickly, and bitterly, won hard,taking everything she had. The Heroine mourned, as did those precious to her, and vowed this would never happen again.

Once upon a time, loss visited the heroine again, taking nearly all those precious to her with it, silently, anonymously, pointlessly, in dark places beneath a foul and worthless city. Spirited away in a cart in the dead of night, powerless, betrayed, she could do nothing but cry, as Eorzea spirited her away to be a heroine again, in a different war, a different place.

The Heroine learned to cry without tears, in time, within herself, for even when the tears ran dry she could not stop. There was nothing else to do.

Once upon a time, A heroine sick of grief allowed herself to become an Axe.

An axe does not cry. An axe does not experience loss. An axe does not need to understand, this strange war in this strange land. Axes need only be wielded.

The Axe meets a woman with ice in her veins and cold fire in her heart, inextinguishable. The Axe gains her as a companion, and more besides, new friends who could be precious to her, who she has in some cases become precious to. And she can no longer remain an Axe, even as they say their farewells one by one.

Once upon a time a woman meets the darkness within herself, the loss and pain and anguish and hatred, and discovers it need not be all that there is to her, and she need not think herself lesser for it. It takes her form, and she kisses it tenderly on the lips and assures herself that there is more to her life than loss.

It is her first kiss.

Once upon a time a Woman visits a grave erected for two of her lost companions, who were and are very dear to her. She indulges in tears and chokes out words in the cold and the snow she hadn’t been able to for anyone before. 

Later the two companions visit her, spirits of light aiding her to end a long and pointless war, and she feels them still within her heart.

The Woman stops crying, for the first time in a very long time.

Once upon a time, with many of her precious companions now found, a Woman sits upon a cliff gazing out at the stars, and speaks of all that she had Gained from her time with those who are no longer in this world, but still reside within her heart.

Once upon a time a Woman stared at a bright young girl, strong and bold and willful and ready to make her mark upon the world, as they sat, beneath the stars, sharing stories of their lives, honest fragments of their souls shining brightly in the night. And she found the girl truly, truly beautiful.

Once upon a time a woman in her grief thought herself too broken to be capable of love

Once upon a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is a short lil piece I did to try and put the story of my warrior of light, Marguerite Legrande, big les definitely not neurotypical Roe babe, and her journey through Heavensward into an actual physical format. I get super embarrassingly into RP during the game (never WITH anyone I just get into character) and it's weird having this whole story that I can't share with anyone built up from so long playing, so this is a first step to making that work. I've shared a lot of emotions with Marguerite, depression, love, loss and triumph...the journey of the warrior of light continues to be a precious one for lil ol Pia. Covers up to patch 3.4, as well as the Dark Knight questline which I basically stumbled into by accident but added an enormous amount to Marguerites narrative to the point I can't believe it wasn't written for her????? It's such a powerful emotional questline wether you do it at 50 or post heavensward, gosh, I'm completely enamored with it.
> 
> For reference I definitely think of Alisaie as 18 within the context of the story and game, though I realize in canon she is perpetually 16...I've been playing the game for 2+ years and I've seen her grow up beside me I think that making the passage of time part of the fiction isn't the worst thing in the world. Hmph! But if that idea makes people uncomfortable I understand. Sorry if I've upset anyone by including it, that clifftop scene just hit me real hard in and out of fiction. Anyway im starting to write more in the notes than in the story! heck! please enjoy, and I hope to write more about this wonderful and inspiring game and my powerful gay girl Marg soon!


End file.
